Movie Magic
by sunsetunderground
Summary: Summary: Jasper has grown up idolising actor Edward Cullen. When his sister Alice, agent to actress Bella Swan, gets him a job as his assistant he has the opportunity to meet the man of his dreams. AH J/E Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jasper has grown up idolising actor Edward Cullen. When his sister Alice gets him a job as his assistant he has the opportunity to meet the man of his dreams. AH J/E Slash **

* * *

There is a moment when your eyes are closed, you have patiently waited for sleep to take over, and all at once you are about to succumb to a wonderful slumber. That was the moment which I was currently enjoying. Then the phone rang. I didn't have to look at the screen to know that the only person who was call me at one in the morning on a Thursday would be my sister, Alice.

"This had better be good." I mumbled angrily in the phone, my body having already forgotten it was about to fall asleep and was abruptly awake.

"Trust me Jazz," how Alice always managed a ridiculously upbeat and energetic tone whatever the time was beyond me, "This is worth waking up for."

"Hit me."

"So you know Bella's filming a new movie right," I did, indeed know this, having been sent countless pictures of Alice on the set of the upcoming romantic comedy, "Well the other leading role needs a new PA and Bella sent forward your CV and details to his agent."

I couldn't prevent a groan from escaping me. "Alice, for Christ's sakes, how many times have I told you to stop interfering with my life? I'll find a job which isn't for fucking girls in my own time. Meanwhile I'm doing just fine."

"Jazz get over yourself." Alice huffed impatiently. "His agent said he'd interview you already, and the pay is ridiculously higher than that stupid coffee shop you're at which barely pays your rent. You haven't even asked who it's for."

"Alice look they're all the same. Rude arrogant jerks who think they know it all and will boss people around until they get what they want. Aside from Bella of course." Bella Swan, who has always been Alice's best friend (Alice is now her agent), is now an amazing actress who is one of the most kind-hearted girls I know.

But then Alice said the two words that made my pulse rate and heart practically stop. "Edward Cullen."

Whilst she didn't know the real reason for my obsession with Edward, hell even I didn't truly get it, she was the only one that knew how much I watched his movies and just generally seemed to love him, even from when he was a child movie star, Alice and I used to spend hours watching him into the early hours of the morning before our parents forced us to go to bed.

The idea of actually meeting him, face to face, filled my body with a deep sense of dread right in the pit of my stomach.

"Alice I couldn't." I almost whispered the words.

"Look he's actually a really nice guy you know? You two would get on so well, and think how much we used to be obsessed with him!"

Used to. I scoffed internally and rolled my eyes. I tuned out to Alice's further ramblings and, realising she wouldn't shut up and let me sleep until I said yes I uttered the necessary words to stop her.

"Great," her tone was extremely business like, making me think she'd been waiting for this answer all along, "so he'll interview you tomorrow at 11.00 at the studio okay? I'll pick you up on my way to work so you can get used to the scene and everything. Don't worry Jazz, you'll rock it."

Without another word the phone was put down and I was left more awake than ever. I'd be meeting Edward Cullen tomorrow. The Edward Cullen. With images of him plaguing my mind I attempted to fall into a restless slumber.

* * *

**First slash story so be nice - tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up somewhat confused and disorientated, with my arms flailing for my alarm clock to shut it up so I could sleep some more until my mind sorted out its fogginess. However when it had sorted it I sat bolt upright. I was going to be interviewed for a job working for Edward Cullen today. Jesus Christ why did I say yes to Alice? What on earth was I thinking. Well, I guess I wasn't. A glance at the clock said it was 8.50am. Alice had texted me saying she'd pick me up at 9.00am. Crap.

I ran speedily into the shower, spending only minutes furiously scrubbing down my skin and washing my hair until I was out again. Grabbing the first clothes I saw (what does one wear for this kind of interview) I swept into my kitchen / living room to grab a slice of bread, barely having time to butter it before the bell rang.

"Just come in already Alice, I know you have keys."

A few seconds later the little pixie appeared, bright eyes and smiling.

"Jesus Jazz did you sleep at all? You look like a zombie. I brought clothes but they're in the car, you can't go to an interview looking like THAT. Breakfast is also in the car so you can put that thing down," she said this in about 15 seconds whilst eyeing my pathetic slice of bread disdainfully, "I'll be in the car waiting hurry up."

Without another word she was out the door with a flourish, spinning on her heel and leaving a wave of familiar perfume that was so distinctly Alice.

I spent a few minutes gathering the essentials like my wallet, keys and phone before jetting out of the door of my apartment. I located Alice's car immediately, the yellow Porsche standing out in comparison to the other cars in my neighbourhood.

On the way to the studio in the heart of Hollywood I obediently changed into the dark blue jeans and smarter looking shirt Alice had picked out for me whilst occasionally sipping on my coffee and taking a bite out of my croissant. Meanwhile Alice was blabbering on about the film and how great it was going, but how annoying some actress called Tanya was being or something. I hooded and grunted at the appropriate times but was mainly trying to calm myself down if I was going to see Edward today. Even knowing Alice was in that sort of lifestyle did nothing to downplay the coolness of being around celebrities, the only one I had ever been comfortable with being obviously Bella.

"So for you interview right," this bit actually sounded useful so Jasper tuned in, "I'm thinking just be yourself. Emmett, who is Edward's agent, is also his brother, so basically if you get on with him Edward will be just fine. He already knows about you from me and Bella anyway and he said Edward would rather have someone he's comfortable with rather that qualifications and all that."

I nodded along processing this information, barely noticing as we pulled in to the studios. I'd forgotten how mad a film set was, with trailers everywhere and equipment being shipped all over the place. Getting out the car I was amazed how many people Alice knew as she waved and shouted various things to people over the general noise and excitement.

One person in particular she made eye contact with and he smiled immediately, rushing over to lift her up in a massive bear hug. He was absolutely huge, with dark hair and a goofy smile, and when he looked over at me I could see resemblance of Edward. This must be Emmett, I thought to myself.

"Hey man," he said doing the whole fist bump macho man thing, "You must be Jasper, I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah same from Alice and you, thanks for sorting this interview out I really appreciate it."

"Interview?" Emmett looked confused for a second before reading Alice's sheepish glance. "Naw, man we'd be happy to have you on the team given Alice's praises. I thought I'd show you around the place so you could get to grips with Edward's schedule and stuff. Alice didn't say?"

"No Alice didn't say." I said though gritted teeth as I glanced at her. She knew I liked to be as self-sufficient as possible and not rely on others for help. So what I didn't have much cash at the moment she knew I was going through a quiet phase with my art. Sometimes buyers were hard to find, especially if you couldn't get a gallery to showcase your work. I looked at Alice questionably, as if daring her to explain the situation a bit but she just gave a minute apologetic smile and a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

Emmett meanwhile seemed oblivious to the mounting tension. "Well man come on, I'll show you around. Alice Bella is in her trailer." he called to her over his shoulder as he had slung his arm around me and was leading me hurriedly away.

We were walking towards one of the sets and as far as I could tell Edward wasn't there. A breath I didn't even know I was holding escaped me as I reminded myself to stay calm.

"So the thing about this business is, it's hectic." Emmett said with a throaty chuckle. "And you know, whilst I love Edward and love my job, it can be ridiculously stressful and can leave you wanting to strangle somebody."

At my look of mild horror he hastily continued. "I mean honestly man you'll see what I mean. Some of the people are just so incompetent and irritating but I guess it's all part it. Edward's a pretty organised guy and not as pretentious as the other movie stars or as high maintenance. You know Rosalie?"

I shook my head, bemused at the momentum this guy had to be able to so animatedly talk for so long without a breath, seriously it rivalled Alice.

"Rosalie's Edwards sister, also an actress. You know she's been in loads of stuff. 'Indestructible' that action movie is my favourite, man does she look hot in that."

Something in my mind clicked, a picture of her and Edward at a movie premiere. "Oh sure yeah I know her. She doesn't do that much for me to be honest though no denying she's stunning."

Emmett suddenly boomed with laughter. I looked at him confused.

"Dude that's my fiancee, so I'm pretty happy she doesn't do anything for you."

My face immediately reddened considerably. "Hey sorry I had no-"

"Don't worry about it it's cool." Emmett said with another laugh. That's the thing about him, I realised, he seemed so down to earth and genuine. Completely unlike most people I knew in the industry. I began thinking maybe I could do this, and that Alice wasn't completely in the wrong when she got me the job even if I swear it was for women…

"Okay so after these few scenes are being filmed Edward should be coming so we can meet him after he's done his bit. In the mean time I'll explain a few things about his schedule."

I followed Emmett to some sofas in the corner of the set.

"So generally the paps are a pretty big problem," Emmett had already began talking when I tuned in, "but there are almost always people around him and to be honest, I'm intimidating enough as it is." He turned to smile at me whilst flexing his muscles and I nodded, understanding exactly what he was getting at.

"Anyway so yeah. It's generally quite a manic job. Essentially in the working day where Edward goes, you go. He hates all the press stuff normally so don't expect him to always be in a good mood. Oh yeah and after a day of filming he can get quite grouchy. He's not always amazingly happy unless he's doing some of the producing and directing himself but this film is just to keep him in the public spotlight as that teenage heartthrob figurehead. That's the bit he hates most actually I guess. But he's a hell of a good actor so you probably wouldn't realise."

"What kind of stuff would I have to do?" I interrupted and at this point realised Alice had better not have said anything about my non-existent PA skills to land me this job.

"Basically his schedule is the main thing that needs sorting and sticking to." Emmett replied whilst giving the biggest yawn I had ever seen. "He's a popular guy it seems and everyone always wants a piece of him."

The random flash of jealously I felt at this statement surprised me and I shook my head slightly as if to clear those thoughts.

"Hey he's coming now so you get to see him in action."

These words had my attention instantly as my body went rigid. Looking towards the set doors walked in the person I had spent my childhood imitating and my adolescence obsessing over. Edward Cullen. He was engrossed in conversation with some guy who was gesturing at a script and as he glanced up and caught gazes with Emmett he immediately gestured at the guy with what I interpreted as a 'be right back' signal.

"Hey!" he smiled at Emmett while I took the opportunity to study him from closer up. "So when's the PA going to get here as there is some stuff I have got to give her to look at if she wouldn't mind diving straight in."

I gave an uncomfortable cough beside him. I KNEW this was a girly job.

"Actually man, this is Jasper, you know Ali's brother? He's filled in the place."

I gave an embarrassed smile and stuck out my hand, hoping my cheeks weren't too red.

"Jasper! Alice and Bella have told me so much about you, I didn't realise you were applying for this position. I hope you'll forgive me I was being inconsiderate just now. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After this declaration that unwillingly had my mind spinning he took my outstretched hand, sending an unprecedented shiver up my arm causing me to jerk it back. Great.

A look too brief for me to register flashed across his eyes before someone was calling his name.

"Coming!" he yelled behind him before turning back to me and Emmett. "Sorry guys I've got to go but I'll see you in a bit. We should all have lunch together? And Jasper if Emmett could show you my schedule for today I'd be immensely grateful, I have an absolute nightmare evening ahead."

With this he hurried off leaving me speechless and embarrassed at my completely ridiculous handshake (or rather hand jerk).

"Well that went well," Emmett smiled at me baring his teeth a little which was somewhat disconcerting, "I think he likes you."

Just those words sent a shiver down my spine and I berated myself for being so childish. He didn't mean he liked me like that just that I would be okay for being his assistant. I made sure a smile was on my face to mask my inner emotions as I thanked him and asked for Edward's schedule. We spent the next few hours going over that whilst I snuck glances at him being filmed. A couple of times though Alice seemed to catch me staring and gave me a little wink so I tried to keep them to a minimum.

* * *

**Keep the feedback coming it's really appreciated :)**


End file.
